1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an anchoring system for a spring of a vehicle and to the spring itself where, in a coordinate system, the spring is placed in an OX axis and the vehicle axle is in an OZ axis.
2. Description of the Related Art
The current system for anchoring springs to the axle involves fastening the spring by means of clamping plates, tightened with pins or clamps. The clamps surround the axle so that the grip is perpendicular, according to the OY axis.
This system is made up of an upper clamping plate, a lower one, the clamps and some nuts and washers as well as some other additional parts.
The number of parts that are used for the anchoring is excessive, which in turn creates logistic problems of storage-assembly, weight and price.
The spring is fastened by strongly anchoring it on the traction side, so the measurements and tolerances of the spring in the anchoring area, that is, on the flat and wide area of the spring, are important.
This anchoring gives rise to strong clamping between the spring and the axle, producing a large transmission of stress to the axle through this clamping.
In FIG. 1, Prior Art, a spring (2) is attached to axle (1), in this case, with square section. This section may be of other types, for example, round, with anchoring system according to OY Cartesian axis.
This anchoring system comprises:
Upper clamping plate (3) and lower clamping plate (4) which grip the axle (1) between them.
Anchoring plate (5) which, together with the upper clamping plate (3) grip the spring (2) between them.
Clamps (6) with nuts (7) grip the whole unit.
With this anchoring system the transmission of stress between the spring and the axle is on both upper and lower sides of the spring as the spring is attached to the axle through the clamping.
The system targeted by the invention achieves better anchoring results as the axle receives less tension from the spring and reduces the number and weight of the parts that comprise the anchoring system. All of this is due to this system carrying out the grip in a lateral way, according to axis OZ.
The anchoring system of the invention consists of fastening/tightening the springs by means of a single-flange or two side clamping flanges attached with threaded rods, nuts and threaded rods, bolts, or nuts and bolts to keep it strongly anchored. These clamping flanges are attached to the axle, for example, by means of welding.
The spring is fastened by strongly anchoring it by the sides, therefore, the measurements and tolerances of the sides are important, reducing the importance of the tolerances of the flat area on the traction side, as occurs in the existing springs.
The spring of the invention is characterized because it has through or blind openings on the sides of the spring to fit mechanical means for fastening the spring to the vehicle axle.
In order to understand the object of this invention better, a preferential way of practicing the invention is shown in to changes that take nothing away from its basic aspects.